The Only One I Love
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Di kala penantian menjadi satu takdir yang menyakitkan dan kala cinta yang dulu terulur, terlambat untuk dibalas. Hanya sekeping ingatan yang menghilang yang dapat kembali mengembalikan hatinya ... /Sequel from The Only Thing I'm Waiting for/Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

**Ada baiknya untuk membaca fict **_**The Only Thing I'm Waiting for**_** terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fict ini. Still prologue, enjoy then! : )**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Canon, Sequel from The Only Thing I'm Waiting for**

**The Only One I Love**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika penantian menjadi satu takdir yang menyakitkan**

"Ini sebuah keajaiban, kesehatannya semakin membaik dari hari ke hari."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya, Tsunade-_sama_?"

" . . . "

"Jadi begitu? Aku akan terus menunggunya."

**.**

**.**

**Ketika ingatan tentang itu menjadi sebutir pasir yang tersapu badai**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilnya _'sasuke-_kun'?"

"Entahlah, setiap kali aku ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dadaku terasa sesak."

.

.

"Sakura . . . "

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Kau . . . Apapun yang kuingat tentangmu hanyalah kenangan menyakitkan! Kau jahat! Karena itu aku membencimu!"

"Sakura aku—"

"Pergi! Hiks . . . Jangan dekati aku lagi! Pergi!"

**.**

**.**

**Ketika cinta baru datang kepadanya **

"Gaara-_sama_? Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Sakura . . . Aku ingin kau yang mengenakan cincin ini di jari manismu."

"M—maksud Anda, Gaara-_sama_?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, selamanya . . . "

.

.

"Sakura . . . "

**.**

**.**

**Yang kau inginkan hanyalah agar ia kembali padamu**

"_Teme_, sedang apa disitu?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sakura menerima keberadaanku kembali?"

"_Teme _. . . "

**.**

**.**

**Karena tanpa disadari, kau dan dia menunggu hal yang sama**

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Sakura? Menikahlah denganku."

"Gaara-_sama_, aku—"

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, hanya saja aku merasa . . . Kalau aku melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku tunggu."

**.**

**.**

**Dan karena satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai adalah dia**

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"U—uchiha-_san_, a—aku—"

"Kau juga mencintaiku 'kan?"

"A—apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda!"

.

.

"Jangan keras kepala, Sakura! Apa kau mau membiarkannya mati?!"

"Hentikan, Ino! Jangan paksa aku! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Ck, terserah padamu dan jangan menyesal, Sakura!"

.

.

"Sasuke- _kuuunn_!"

**.**

**.**

**To The First Chapter**

**A/N :**

**Oke, pertama fict ini adalah sequel dari **_**The Only Thing I'm Waiting for**_**. Dari awal setelah aku buat fict itu memang sudah kepikir untuk membuat sequelnya. Tapi baru bisa terealisasi sekarang dan baru prolog pula'. Q.Q**

**Mungkin untuk fict ini tidak akan aku buat panjang. Soalnya entar malah jadi nyinet. XD  
mungkin cuman sekitar 5-6 chapter. Tapi liat ntar juga sih. Semua itu tergantung ide dan inspirasi. Bisa lebih, bisa kurang. XD**

**Udah ah! Tanpa banyak bertele-tele sudikah kalian menyampaikan kesan dan jejak untuk prolog fict ini?**

**REVIEW PLEASE ... : )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ada baiknya untuk membaca fict **_**The Only Thing I'm Waiting for**_** terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fict ini. Tapi kalau bisa menangkap alur ceritanya tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu fict tersebut juga tidak apa-apa. Enjoy then! : )**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Canon, Sequel from The Only Thing I'm Waiting for**

**1st Chapter**

**The Only One I Love** **© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Awan putih berarak menggerumul di tengah kanvas biru cerah pagi itu. Sinar mentari pagi perlahan-lahan menelusuk memancarkan kehangatannya. Pagi itu benar-benar cerah. Awal yang bagus untuk memulai aktivitas rutin seperti biasanya. Jalanan di Konoha pun terbilang terlalu ramai untuk ukuran waktu saat ini.

Karena hari ini memang bukan hari biasa. Bukan karena merupakan hari peringatan atau ada festival di Konoha. Tapi hari ini akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa dan istimewa, terutama untuk dia—Uzumaki Naruto—yang hari ini resmi dilantik menjadi _Rokudaime_ Hokage.

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu kini gugup bukan main. Di ruangan yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi kantornya, Naruto duduk di kursi putar dengan jemari yang secara bergantian ia ketuk-ketukkan di atas meja. Seraya sekali-kali mencoba mengatur irama napasnya. Berharap semua itu dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya—paling tidak sedikit saja.

_**TOOOKK TOOOKK TOOOKK**_

Seketika lamunan Naruto buyar. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan masuk si pengetuk pintu tersebut. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu dari balik pintu itu.

"Hokage-_sama_... Acara pelantikan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Harap Anda segera bersiap-siap," tutur Shizune sopan.

Naruto bangun dari kursi putarnya, menghadap Shizune yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak hentinya pemuda itu terkekeh malu dengan ekspresi canggungnya yang tidak bisa ditutupi. "Ah, i—iya... Kau tidak perlu bersikap formal dan memanggilku Hokage, Shizune. Aku kan belum resmi... Ehehehe... "

"Tapi Anda tetap sudah sah menjadi _Rokudaime_ Hokage. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi saja menunggu pelantikan resmi. Jadi, bagi saya Anda sudah menjadi Hokage untuk kami semua," jawabnya lagi.

Mendengar penuturan Shizune membuat Naruto merasa terharu. Ini adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu, menjadi Hokage dan diakui oleh semua warga di Konoha. Dan sekarang, itu bukanlah lagi cita-cita. Yang tersisa adalah kenangan demi kenangan bagaimana perjuangannya selama ini untuk mewujudkan agar nyata.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. Ia tersenyum—senyum ceria dan bersemangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Seakan ada satu tekad dan keyakinan kuat yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Shizune ikut tersenyum melihat ketegangan Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, "Jadi... Apa Anda sudah siap, Hokage-_sama_?" tanya Shizune sekali lagi.

"Ya! Aku siap!" seru Naruto sambil meninju sebelah telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangan yang lain.

Iris _blue sapphire_ itu berkilat mantap. Mulai hari ini adalah awal yang baru baginya. Awal dari permulaan akan angan-angan yang menjadi realita.

.

.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu masih tertidur di ranjang putihnya. Wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh helaian anak rambut yang tergerai bebas. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, menandakan betapa pulasnya gadis itu tertidur. Padahal matahari sudah merangkak naik dan sinarnya menerobos masuk melalui gorden tipis yang menutupi satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu.

Keadaan Sakura memang sudah menunjukkan perkembangan. Ia sudah bisa diajak bicara walaupun masih belum ada satu pun yang diingatnya. Pancaran matanya juga mulai berbeda, tidak lagi kosong seperti dulu. Hanya saja _emerald_nya tidak lagi secerah dulu. Sorot mata itu kadang masih memancarkan kekosongan dan menatap lurus ke satu arah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Oleh karena itu, Tsunade masih belum mengizinkan Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit dan dirawat jalan. Tsunade khawatir, keadaan Sakura akan berbalik nantinya. Apalagi Sakura hanya tinggal sendirian. Tsunade hanya benar-benar mengizinkannya nanti. Jika gadis itu sudah benar-benar siap untuk kembali ke dunia luar—dunia yang sebenarnya. Tidak lagi terkurung disini—ruangan putih tempat ia seharusnya merawat para pasien—bukannya dia.

_**CKLEEK**_

Decitan kecil terdengar ketika pintu kamar rawat Sakura dibuka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ masuk sambil membawa baki yang berisi sarapan untuk Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam, meletakkan baki tersebut di atas bufet putih di samping ranjang tidurnya. Kedua _aquamarine_nya kemudian bergulir, memandang Sakura yang masih tertidur. Sosoknya terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak ada lagi Sakura Haruno yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Semuanya lenyap—tak berbekas tanpa sisa.

Tatapan Ino berubah sendu, sudah hampir dua bulan Sakura begini. Segala cara telah Ino dan Tsunade lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sakura yang hilang. Tidak hanya itu, banyak faktor yang membuat jiwanya ikut terguncang dan mengalami depresi berat. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah dia—Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino sama sekali tidak membenci mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Walaupun Ino sadar bahkan sangat sadar kalau Sasuke juga turut andil menyebabkan sahabat terbaiknya itu menjadi begini. Setidaknya Ino tidak mau lagi membenci Sasuke setelah pemuda yang dikenal memiliki harga diri selangit itu mengucapkan satu kata ajaib di hadapan Rokie 10 bahkan juga Tsunade. Satu kata yang nyaris tidak pernah terdengar darinya, yaitu—maaf.

Ino menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang Sakura, memposisikannya agar ia bisa duduk menghadap gadis itu. "Kau masih belum bangun ya, Sakura? Padahal hari sudah mulai siang." Ino berbicara seolah-olah Sakura mendengarnya.

Ino memicingkan matanya ke bawah, "Seandainya kau masih sehat seperti dulu. Kau pasti akan bersemangat sekali hari ini. Tentu saja, mantan rekan satu teammu yang menyebalkan itu kan resmi dilantik sebagai Hokage pagi ini." Ino mulai bercerita, sesekali ia tertawa geli tapi kemudian raut mukanya kembali seperti semula—sedih.

Ino menghela napasnya panjang kemudian melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar itu. Jarum jam sudah bergerak menuju angka tujuh. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela kamar itu, menyibak tirai yang menutupi pemandangan luar. Udara pagi benar-benar segar. Ia memandangi langit biru di pagi itu dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di kise jendela.

"_Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, impianku sejak kecil adalah menjadi seorang Hokage. Ya, menjadi seorang Hokage hebat seperti ayahku dan melampaui Hokage-hokage terdahulu."_

Ino tersenyum, wajah _barbie_nya ia pangku dengan kedua tangan. "Sudah mulai rupanya."

.

.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Konoha, melindungi Konoha beserta warga di dalamnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Naruto mengepal sebelah tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan gantian menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan ibu jari, "Aku akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi Konoha dengan sepenuh hatiku dan segenap jiwaku. Tidak hanya selama menjadi hokage tapi juga sampai napas terakhirku."

Suasana nampak hening. Jejeran barisan yang memenuhi lapangan itu menatap fokus ke arah Naruto, tercengang mungkin dengan pidato pertama Naruto di depan umum. Sementara para tetua desa yang berada di podium atas hanya bisa menghela napas menyaksikan acara pelantikan dengan pidato tidak formal yang telah disampaikan oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto sendiri sadar bahwa pidatonya tadi mungkin tidak terlalu bagus dan formal seperti yang seharusnya. "Ehm, baiklah. Sepertinya sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas perhatian dan kepercayaan kalian semua padaku." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

_**PLOOOKK PLOOOKK PLOOOKK**_

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Kakashi-_sensei_ lengkap dengan senyum di balik maskernya. Lalu tepuk tangan itu pun menyebar ke seluruh penjuru barisan. Suasana berubah menjadi riuh. Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan menggema seisi stadion itu. Tak lupa juga senyum mengembang dari wajah setiap orang yang terpukau dengan pidato pembuka Hokage baru mereka. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang formal tapi pidato tadi juga tidak bisa dibilang jelek.

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke atas itu memandang sejenak ke atas podium—tempat dimana pemuda pirang jabrik itu berdiri dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia ikut menepuk tangan sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian menjauh keluar dari barisan yang masih bersorak-sorai atas terlantiknya Naruto sebagai hokage. Langkahnya semakin menjauh namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari kepergiannya. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk dan gembira dengan soraiannya.

Naruto tersenyum canggung sekaligus haru. Ia kembali membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya. Kedua iris _blue sapphire_nya kemudian menatap langit cerah pagi itu. Pandangannya meredup. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. _Sakura-_chan_, apa kau dengar semuanya?_

.

.

Ino masih berdiri di depan jendela hingga suara Naruto berpidato tidak terdengar lagi diganti dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang menggema. Ino tersenyum—kelihatan bahagia bercampur haru.

"Ng..." suara lenguhan Sakura membuat Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mendapati Sakura yang baru saja bangun. Mungkin suara Naruto terdengar samar-samar sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah bangun?" Ino menghampiri ranjang Sakura dan membantu gadis itu untuk duduk di ranjangnya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sembab.

Ino menarik kursi tadi lalu duduk menghadap Sakura. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Tampaknya pulas sekali ya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya kemudian.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya—penasaran, "Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima gelas itu kemudian meneguknya perlahan. Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng, "Tidak tahu."

"Sakura, tidur malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ino mengambil kembali gelas tadi, meletakkannya di baki lalu menyerahkan semangkuk bubur untuk sarapan pagi Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah malas. Ia tidak memakan bubur itu melainkan hanya mengaduk-ngaduknya saja dengan sendok. Gadis itu kembali menghela napas berat. Wajah cantiknya kini ia tekuk, "Aku bosan, Ino." Gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ itu menoleh, mengernyitkan dahi menatap gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke duniaku. Pulang dan keluar dari tempat membosankan ini.."

Ino tertegun, suara Sakura terdengar begitu lirih. Gadis itu serius, sama sekali tidak main-main.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja hendak menarik kenop pintu ruangan itu ketika suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dan memohon. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, memutuskan untuk tidak dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melainkan mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama dari luar. Ya, bisa dibilang menguping.

Ia menyentuh daun pintu menuju kamar itu dengan sebelah telapaknya. Pemuda itu mengernyit, mencoba mendengar percakapan di dalam sana lebih jauh lagi.

_**KRIEEETT**_

Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu dari dalam. Keduanya bertemu pandang dan sama-sama terkejut. "Sasuke, apa yang kau—"

"Apa benar kalau Sakura akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Ino membuka mulutnya, terkejut lantaran pertanyaan Sasuke yang terlontar tiba-tiba. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut agar pembicaraan mereka tidak dapat terdengar oleh Sakura. "Darimana kau tahu? Ah, apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?"

"Jadi benar, Sakura tidak akan dirawat lagi?" Pemuda itu bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau apa yang ia dengar diam-diam tadi tidak salah.

Ino mendekati bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit kemudian duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sakura menginginkan itu. Aku mengerti perasaannya, dia pasti bosan terus-menerus terkurung di kamar rawat. Tapi..." Iris _aquamarine_ itu memicing ke bawah, "Aku tidak yakin Tsunade-_sama_ mengizinkannya."

Alis Sasuke mengkerut. Ia tidak begitu paham tapi otaknya menuntut untuk mengetahui lebih, "Mengapa?"

Ino membuang napsnya berat. "Sakura baru saja sembuh dari kecelakaan parah, selain itu dia juga mengalami trauma berat. Jiwa dan emosinya masih labil sekarang. Sedikit saja terguncang akan berpengaruh kembali terhadap kondisi psikisnya." Ino mencoba menjelaskan. Jeda sejenak, "Apa kau mau, Sakura kembali depresi sampai-sampai tidak bisa berbicara selama hampir satu bulan?" Tatapan Ino berubah sinis. _Aquamarine_nya dengan berani menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka dan penuh intimidasi.

Ino ingat betul betapa kencangnya ia menangis tak berhenti saat melihat kondisi Sakura setelah bangun dari komanya. Gadis itu seperti mayat hidup. Kelihatan berisi dari luar namun sebenarnya kosong di dalam. Jiwanya serasa tidak ada, terpisah dari raga yang masih bisa ia gerakkan. Gadis musim semi yang biasanya ceria itu telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sasuke tertegun, sindirian Ino tadi membuatnya mendadak bisu. Sasuke sadar kalau penyebab Sakura jadi seperti ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Oleh karenanya sejak saat itu, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Sakura. Bahkan mengembalikan hatinya untuk Konoha telah ia lakukan. Tapi itu percuma karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa ia terancam akan kehilangan hal yang paling berharga baginya—lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu..."

"Eh?" Iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat.

"Apapun..." Sepasang mata itu terpejam, " Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk kesembuhan Sakura..."

.

.

Aroma lembaran-lembaran menguar di ruangan itu. Hampir seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan rak-rak besar yang berisi buku-buku yang tampaknya sudah cukup tua. Di tengahnya hanya ada satu meja putih dengan beberapa laci di bagian bawah dan satu kursi putar sebagai tempat duduk. Tidak ada fungsi lain dari ruangan itu selain sebagai ruang kerja utama melihat banyaknya dokumen dan juga map-map tebal yang bertumpuk di atas meja itu, dan juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membolak-balik beberapa dokumen penting di atas mejanya itu.

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar tidak membuat wanita itu pecah konsentrasinya. "Masuk..." perintahnya tanpa berpaling dari tumpukan kertas itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_..." Gadis dikuncir satu itu maju selangkah.

Wanita itu—Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. "Ino, Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu heran menatap kehadiran kedua _shinobi_ itu.

"Ng—begini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anda." Ino tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan maksud hatinya.

Tsunade mengernyit, seakan tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya. "Tentang Sakura?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Ino mengangguk pelan. Tak berani melanjutkan.

"Kalau maksud kedatangan kalian kesini hanya untuk meminta izin kepadaku membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, sebaikanya kalian pergi dari ruanganku." Tanggap Tsunade acuh tak acuh.

Ia kembali menatap malas dokumen di atas mejanya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Ino meminta izin kepada Tsunade perihal Sakura. Tapi sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan Tsunade sendiri tidak pernah mengizinkannya. Tsunade sudah malas dan bosan harus membicarakan hal ini setipa kali Ino datang ke ruang kerjanya.

Wanita itu bukannya tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk kelura dari rumah sakit, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa anak murid kesayangannya itu masih belum siap untuk kembali ke dunianya. Ia tahu kalau Sakura memang bukanlah gadis yang lemah, ia kuat tapi lain lagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_, kali ini Sakura sendiri yang menginginkannya dan meminta padaku." Ino memberanikan diri untuk menentang keputusan Tsunade kali ini. Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Sakura yang tidak pernah bersemangat setiap harinya karena terus-terusan dikurung di tempat yang sama.

Ino mencengkram kuat pakaiannya, "Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat Sakura terus-terusan menderita." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku mengerti Tsunade -_sama_ mengkhawatirkannya tapi dengan terus-terusan mengekangangnya seperti itu juga tidak akan membuat kemajuan yang berarti."

Mantan hokage itu menatap tajam salah satu anak didiknya tersebut. "Kau salah Ino..." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ini sebuah keajaiban, kesehatannya semakin membaik dari hari ke hari."

"Tapi tidak dengan ingatannya!" sanggah Ino cepat.

Mata Tsunade kembali berkilat tajam, tidak terima.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ingatannya, Tsunade-_sama_?" Sasuke yang daritadi diam kini ikut angkat bicara. Ada kilatan cemas dan berharap diantara sorot mata datar dan menusuk dari pemuda itu.

"..." Tsunade terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab bahkan menjamin apa-apa kalalu sudah menyangkut tentang ingatan gadis itu.

Ino benar, ingatan Sakura tidak akan kembali kalau ia terus berada di ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi—

"Jadi begitu? Aku akan terus menunggunya."

Kedua iris Tsunade kembali membulat. Ia terkejut bukan main. Sorot mata dan suara itu—tak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Diam-diam wanita itu mendengus pelan. Ia akhirnya sadar, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu sampai di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Mata _emerald_ gadis berambut senada dengan bunga musim semi itu terlihat bingung menatap sebuah bangunan yang menjadi asing baginya sekarang. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada koper di sampingnya dan menoleh ke arah teman perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Jadi benar ini rumahku dulu, Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk anak tangga menuju pintu rumahnya itu dengan satu telunjuk.

Ino mengulum senyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Begitu..." Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya, memandang rinci setiap anak tangga di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ah ya, sebelum itu Sakura. Akan ada orang-orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Ino.

Sakura mengernyit, "Bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, mereka adalah teman-temanmu juga, Sakura..." Ino membalikkan badannya kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Ah, nampaknya mereka sudah tiba," ucapnya ketika melihat beberapa _shinobi_ lain yang seangkatan dengannya mendekat.

Sakura berusaha mengintip siapa orang-orang yang dikatakan gadis itu tadi dari balik badan Ino yang menutupi pandangannya. Wajah-wajah yang seharusnya tidak asing sama sekali baginya.

"Yooo...Sakura-_san_, syukurlah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," sapa seorang pemuda berambut _bob_ dengan alis super tebal.

Gadis berambut cepol dua yang ada di sebelahnya mendelik pemuda itu dan sukses mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di atas kepala Lee—pemuda itu. "Kau ini, tidak bisakah bersikap sopan sedikit? Lihat, kau malah membuat Sakura-_chan_ ketakutan tahu!" omel gadis itu.

Lee meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Kau ini Tenten, apa salahnya aku menyapa Sakura-_san_?" protesnya tak mau kalah. Tenten mendengus sebal tapi ia sedang tidak mau bertengkar dengan teman satu timnya itu.

"Nah, inilah orang-orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka semua adalah teman-temanmu saat di akademi."

Tampak semua Rockie 10 telah berkumpul di depan gadis itu, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto sendiri masih sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai hokage baru. Pemuda jabrik itu mengatakan kalau dia akan menyusul nanti setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Sementara Sasuke? Entahlah, pemuda _raven_ itu belum kelihatan sama sekali sejak pagi. Bahkan kediamannya yang biasa sepi nampak lebih sepi lagi.

_Aquamarine_ Ino kembali bergulir menatap gadis itu, "Apa kau ingat mereka?" Ada pancaran mata berharap dari belasan pasang mata yang sedang menatap gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura diam, tidak menjawab apapun. _Emerald_nya memandang rinci satu per satu anggota Rockie 10, mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mengingat sedikt saja bagian _puzzle_ yang hilang dari memorinya itu. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, ada raut kecewa dan sedih darinya. Ia masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Yah, sudahlah...Kalau memang masih belum bisa ingat tidak perlu terlalu dipaksakan." Pemuda berkuncir nanas itu menghela napasnya berat kemudian memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

Ino mendelik tajam, "Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu?" omelnya sinis.

"Kau itu ninja medis 'kan, Ino? Kalau Sakura terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat semuanya juga akan berdampak buruk untuk kesehatannya." Ino masih menatap serius pemuda itu. "Kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan, pelan-pelan saja. Kami pasti akan membantu untuk medapatkan kembali ingatanmu." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Ino. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membentak Shikamaru. Ternyata pemuda itu bermaksud baik hanya saja ia telat menangkap maksud ucapannya karena terbawa emosi terlebih dahulu.

"Shikamaru benar. Kami pasti akan membantumu, Sakura-_san_," ucap Lee sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya di udara.

Sakura terdiam sejenak namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat, "Terima kasih semuanya..."

"Baiklah, berhubung Sakura-_san_ masih belum mengingatku. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kembali. Aku Lee—pemuda yang memiliki semangat dan darah muda tinggi," ujar pemuda itu bersemangat.

"Aku Tenten, salam kenal lagi Sakura-_chan_."

"S—sakura-_chan_, aku Hinata. Salam kenal lagi juga ya..."

"Hn, Shikamaru Nara."

"Yooo, Inuzuka Kiba disini..."

"Hm, aku Chouji. Sakura-_san_ dulu kau sering sekali memberiku keripik kentang kesukaanku," sahut pemuda gembul itu sambil tidak berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Sayang sekali kau juga melupakanku ya, Sakura-_san_. Aku Sai dan semoga setelah ini kau akan kembali mengingatku," ucap Sai dengan senyum yang tetap melekat di wajah pucatnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling. Ia senang, benar-benar senang. Gadis itu mendengarkan baik-baik semua teman-temannya kembali memperkenalkan diri mereka. Saat itu ia merasa sangat beruntung. Ternyata ia dulu memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan setia—tidak hanya dulu tapi juga sekarang. Gadis musim semi itu menyeka cairan bening yang sudah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Sakura..." Suara _baritone_ itu tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang—arah sumber suara itu terdengar. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau ingat, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak memberi tanggapan. Ia masih terdiam dengan _emerald_ yang terus menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Tangannya kini bergerak, berusaha menyentuh wajah gadis di hadapannya.

Sekelebat memori-memori pahit itu menerobos masuk ingatan Sakura. Bagaikan film yang diputar mundur, semuanya hanyalah kenangan pahit, kesedihan, kesepian dan kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Refleks, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Menatap pamuda itu nanar dengan kilatan tajam di mata indahnya.

Tidak hanya Sasuke tapi semua yang melihat kejadian itu kaget bukan main dengan perubahan sikap mendadak Sakura.

"Pergi!"

"Eh?"

"Pergi dan jangan pernah menyentuhku!"

Dan saat itu juga, hatinya hancur seketika. Untuk yang pertama kali pertahanan seorang Sasuke Uchiha berhasil diruntuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**To The Next Chapter**

**Author's Note :**

**Jangan gorok aku karena telat apdet chapter 1 yaaaaaaaaa.. Q.Q  
tiba-tiba stuck untuk lanjutin ke chapter 1 dan waktu pun gak ada. Ini aja aku baru mulai liburan setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan kuliah di semester ini! =A="  
Sasuke kayaknya agak OOC ya di chapter ini? ._.a  
entahlah, pas aku ngetik jadinya malah kaya' gini.  
#digorok  
whateverlah! Segala komentar dan unek2mu silahkan tinggalkan saja di kolom review yang ada di bawah ini. XD**

**Thanks for reading minna n mind to gimme some review for this chapter?  
:D**


End file.
